1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to video systems and computer systems. More specifically, the invention relates to multi-camera tracking and radio frequency (RF) and video track fusion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many important applications, such as visual surveillance, intelligent living environments, and human behavior analysis require locating moving objects and determining their identities in a physical environment. The advances in computer vision and sensor technology have resulted in sensors that provide related information. For example, video-based trackers report 2D or 3D object positions, radio frequency identification (RFID) and localization systems report 3D object positions, biometric sensors report identities of the objects (e.g., humans). However, a single sensor usually has a limited coverage and provides limited information.
Fusion of heterogeneous sensors is needed to present all the information in a compact and coherent way, both to human users and to automatic processing modules. There is a need for a system that fuses multiple sensors to enable continuous tracking of people and their identities over a wide area. This would be much more powerful than the information available from a single sensor.